


谁上谁下

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	谁上谁下

6月15日  
KKH公司一号摄影棚  
“他们到了吗” “到了s 两位堂本先生都已经带好妆在楽屋等着了” “让他们过来吧 走一遍流程”

楽屋中  
“不是两间楽屋吗 你怎么在这” “是两间啊 只是中间打通了而已” “S在想什么啊” “大概是觉得在做之前 我们需要培养一下感情吧 光一先生” “我和吱呦 需要培养感情嘛 我光看着你 就可以硬了呢” “我也是哦 扣酱 看到扣酱 就想把你操哭” “谁操哭谁 我们等会儿走着瞧啊” “可我更想私下 以男朋友的名义 来跟扣酱争攻受呢” 两人的脸越靠越近 气氛暧昧 仿佛任意一方前倾一下 就是一场激吻  
于是 当被派去叫他们的工作人员赶去的时候 就看见了 两个人将亲未亲的画面 ‘你们就不能关个门吗 摔’ “咳 嗯 两位堂本桑 S说要去现场STAND BY 咯”被塞了满嘴狗粮的女工作人员红着脸说  
“好 我们这就去”两位当事人理所当然的态度 让工作人员愣了愣 ‘不是普通同事吗 这暧昧的粉红气息是怎么回事’ 

一号摄影棚   
“你们来了 剧本大概就跟我们事前会议商量的那样 你们应该没有问题吧” “怎么S还会怀疑自家艺人的实力吗” “怎么会 都准备好了 那我们准备开始吧 灯光 收音 摄影 准备了”

ACTION  
“光一医生 今天也麻烦你了 问诊时间应该会很长吧 医生想喝点什么吗” “水就好” 光一被管家带进了堂本总裁的卧室 “那我先去准备 刚先生已经在里面等您了” “好”   
“光一来了？” ”嗯 刚先生最近身体有什么异常吗” “没有 之前头疼听医生的嘱咐 不熬夜也好了很多” “刚先生 还是要好好照顾自己的身体啊 那今天先只就做做常规的检查吧”   
管家敲敲门“打扰了 光一先生 您的水 我还准备了一些小糕点 不介意的话 请尝尝”   
“不着急检查 我们吃些点心 再开始吧” “那好吧” 光一喝了几口水 伸手去拿糕点 突然一阵眩晕袭来 光一重重倒回椅子里 手上的杯子摔了个粉碎

一号摄影棚  
“好 CUT 这条过了 换场景”   
“扣酱 等会儿你就要被我拷在床上 被我操咯 准备好了吗”  
“该准备的 是你吧 别等会体力不够晕倒了 那我就不能保证我会不会按剧本走 等你爽完了”  
“有这个跟我放狠话的功夫 你不如好好准备一下吧 第一次 应该会很疼的的哟”  
“你！！！” “光一桑 你好像应该要去准备一下了吧” “我知道了” 被光一凶狠的语气吓到的工作人员表示委屈巴巴  
“扣酱只穿白大褂 手被拷着的样子 可真是诱人呢”  
“堂本刚 希望你等会儿还能笑得这么开心”

ACTION  
光一慢慢睁开眼 让自己努力适应明亮的光线 想活动活动自己的手臂 回想一下自己怎么突然晕倒了 却发现 自己双手绑起来被拷在一张陌生的床上 而自己 仅仅只剩一件白大褂  
“这么快就醒啦 光一医生” “刚先生 这是怎么一回事” “发现自己被绑起来还这么冷静吗 不愧是世界闻名的天才医生啊 ” “刚先生把我扒了 还把我铐上 不会就是想看我遇事是否冷静的吧” “当然不是 把你扒了还上了手铐 当然是为了 要和你做爱啊” “这样啊 那刚先生何必如此大费周章呢 我早就想操你了 松开我 你还可以不那么费力 尽情享受就好了” “可是 光一先生 是我 想操你欸” “操我？ 刚先生 还是舒服享受比较好吧”   
堂本光一努力挣扎 却发现自己根本挣脱不开 抬脚企图尝试踹开堂本刚 腿却一把被刚抓住 堂本刚将光一的一条腿夹在膝窝处 另一条腿抬到肩上用手压住他的膝盖让光一动弹不得  
“光一先生 真的是有着一双可以和女孩子一较高下的美腿呢 又细又白”   
堂本刚伸出舌头舔舐着光一的小腿 略长的腿毛被口水沾湿蜷曲的贴在小腿上有些痒痒的 加上舌头的触感 使光一头皮发麻 一直以来都是攻的堂本光一 没有什么机会去开发身体的敏感带 他自己也是第一次知道 原来自己 这么敏感 意识到这一点的光一 耳朵微微发红  
“耳朵红了啊 看来光一的小腿 是敏感带啊” “放屁 我他妈是攻 是操人的那个 不是被操的那个 你他妈要发泄找0去” “不行哦 因为 我只想和光一先生做爱嘛“ ”那他妈就松开我 让我好好上你“ ”那就看你能不能挣脱开咯“  
刚将光一的两条腿把在手上 向胸前推去 露出已经润滑好的后穴  
“刚刚把光一绑起来的时候才想起来 光一 还是第一次呢 我有好好帮光一润滑哦 润滑剂都用了大半瓶呢“刚朝着床头柜上的润滑剂努了努嘴 示意光一他有好好帮他润滑 光一撇过头去不看他 只是努力挣扎 白皙的手腕被绳子勒得通红  
“光一先生 我要进去咯“ ”啊啊 他妈的 堂本刚 疼啊 你他妈的轻一点啊“ ”光一 不许讲脏话哦“ 刚稍稍退出 用自己的性器感受着那个突起的位置 ‘找到了’ 狠狠的摩擦过去 ”啊啊啊“ ”光一先生 舒服吗“ 一旦找到 当然不会放过 不断的进入摩擦 使光一本来‘性’致缺缺的男根抬头 “啊 光一硬了呢 明明说自己是攻的 还是被我操硬的 等会儿会不会被操射了啊” “妈的 按你的前列腺你他妈也会硬的 他妈的 老子只靠后面射不出来啊” “真的假的啊 还是光一根本没靠后面射过不知道自己可以呢 就像光一不知道自己的敏感点在哪一样”  
堂本刚自是不会相信 只想着 把他操到不再嘴硬为止 又是一段激烈的碰撞 刚终于意识到 他好像 真的不能靠后面射出来 “光一先生 真的射不出来欸 果然是攻啊 憋得很难受吧” 刚看着光一已经青筋暴起却射不出来 得不到解放的巨根 “松开我啊 我要射” “我帮你 撸出来不就好了” 刚就卡在光一的两腿之间 性器始终埋在他的后穴里来回抽插 一手抚上光一的巨根 一手撑在床上俯身 低头吸吮光一的乳头 “啊啊啊啊啊 不行了 老子要射了” “我们一起 宝贝” 起身 奋力冲刺 手抖动的频率也变高了不少 两人同时迎来了高潮

“光一宝贝 第一次爽吗” “刚 能把我的手松开了吗” “宝贝这么乖 我也只能说好啊” 刚抽出自己的性器 看着自己的精液从光一的后穴流出 满意的起身去解缚住光一的绳子 看着光一手腕上的红痕 正想吻上去 却被光一反手抓住手腕 

“宝贝 轮到我了吧”

一号摄影棚  
“S导 S导 应该喊CUT了” “嘘 别吵” “可是。。” “我是导演还是你是导演 让他们继续 摄影师 抓两个人的表情 继续拍 不准停” “但是。。” “这两个人 现在喊停 可能就不会有好效果了 继续 让他们自由发挥”   
‘我手下的两大总攻？有意思 看来 又有好戏看咯’ S脸上露出了一丝不怀好意的微笑


End file.
